


The get along cake

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Finnreylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey's been noticing changes in Finn and Ben since the get along shirt.  Now it's Finn's birthday and Ben decides to make Finn a cake.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Finnreylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150922
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	The get along cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!

They were living together a bit more harmoniously now. Ben and Finn rarely fought and were mostly able to work out their differences. Rey hadn’t had to get that dreaded shirt out since the first time, but now she watched as their dynamic shifted. Their touches, as they moved about the apartment, became more intimate and less perfunctory. 

Before it was hastily brushing past one another as they moved around tight spaces like the kitchen or handed each other things like remotes or serving dishes. Now Rey watched as touches lingered and it was evident in their blushing cheeks that something was developing between them. 

They still didn’t share her, not like that. She had her times with each of them, scheduled out so nobody felt neglected. But she wondered if exploring a relationship with each other was something that they wanted. It was something to be discussed during the next relationship meeting of if they wanted to explore things with each other. She enjoyed the shy touches and the little blushes that graced their cheeks, but the walking on eggshells around each other would end badly. If they wanted to share one another that was find with her, maybe eventually they could be a throuple. If so, they’d have to get a bigger bed, Ben took up enough of the Queen that there’d be no way to fit Finn in it with them. 

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of pans banging in the kitchen. She closed her laptop and followed the sound to investigate. She was home from work today and both Finn and Ben should have been at work.

“Hey.” Rey said, seeing Ben fuss with mixing bowls. 

“Hi.” Ben said, concentrating on something in his hand. 

“Whatcha doin?” She asked curiously, Ben often cooked but tonight wasn’t his night, plus he was home from work early.

He blushed and his lips pressed together. 

“What?” She pressed a bit further, Ben struggled with displays of emotion and she suspected she knew what was coming. 

“It’s his birthday and I wanted to make him a cake.” His weight shifted and his hand rubbed at the back of his neck.

“That’s sweet baby. He’ll love that.” She cooed, trying to reassure him in what she thought was a nice gesture, and not at all surprising for him. He often did things like this for her, especially in the beginning.

“You think so?” There it was the uncertainty creeping in, something that kept them apart for much longer than she would have liked. 

“I know so.” She walked up to him then, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her chin against his sternum to look up at him. He looked down at her and relaxed.

“I think we’re going to need to talk about this.” She added, holding him tight. “You two are tip toeing around one another and I’m not sure what’s stopping you from exploring things.”

Ben’s eyes got wide and he bit his lip worriedly.

“I don’t want you to be upset.”

“I won’t be upset, I want you to be happy, too. You deserve it.”

“What if he doesn’t…” It pained her that Ben could still think he was so unlovable. 

“Then we need to talk about it and work it out. It’s ok to be scared, but I think you’ll feel better if we talk about it.” 

Ben’s chest expanded with a deep breath and he nodded. 

“You’re right.”

She grinned up at him cheekily. “I know.” She sing-songed. 

Ben only shook his head and smacked her on the butt in retaliation. Rey gave a snort of a laugh before releasing him to his task.

“You want help?” She asked, despite knowing the answer.

“No.” 

“Okay. I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

\--

That night Finn came home to a very, nice cake.

“Ben did you make this?” He asked, Finn knew Rey didn’t bake anything more complicated than brownies. Whereas Ben had made Finn a two-layer cake with chocolate frosting and drizzled ganache.

“Yes.” Ben said, shifting in his seat nervously, they had gotten takeout from Finn’s favorite Korean place down the street. 

Finn’s eyes softened and he stood up and hugged Ben who was still sitting in his chair. Ben wrapped one arm around Finn in return who placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Ben.” Finn said softly, leaving Ben blushing furiously at the attention. 

Ben looked at her rather guiltily and nodded. She knew that within the next few days he would have the courage to talk about what was happening between him and Finn, but not tonight.

She watched as Finn cut into the rich dessert and knew that everything would work out just fine between the three of them. 


End file.
